


Coffee?

by skargasm



Series: Twilight: the sterek version [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Melissa couldn't seem to fathom why Peter kept taking her on expensive dinners to update her on Scott's progress - Peter decides to help her figure it out.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Melissa McCall
Series: Twilight: the sterek version [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605394
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Coffee?

[ ](https://imgur.com/qUpTOQG)

* * *

”You know, you don’t need to keep taking me out to expensive dinners to give me these updates on Scott – a simple coffee meeting would do.”

Peter watched as Melissa took the last spoonful of her tiramisu, her eyes closing to better appreciate the flavours. He did so love to watch this woman eat.

“Ah, but then I would only have a limited amount of time in your delightful company, and that would be a great shame.”

Melissa opened her eyes and gave him an assessing look. With her head tilted that way, she looked so much like Scott – Peter had seen Scott do that exact same thing on numerous occasions, although the pup did not have the same ability or skill at reading cues as Melissa. Well, normally.

“I can’t quite figure out if all of this is a ploy so that I’ll continue to keep your furry secret, or whether there’s some other nefarious reason why you want me on-side. You already know how grateful I am that you guys saved Scott’s life - that alone is reason enough to make me keep your secret.” She put down her spoon and folded her arms on the table. “Is it a medical thing – you need a nurse in the know to help you with something?”

Peter sighed internally – this was going to cost him. Talia had wagered that Melissa had zero idea of Peter’s interest in her, and truly thought these bi-weekly meetings were to update her on her son’s progress as a new werewolf. Peter had laughed in his sister’s face, positive that Melissa understood that he was most definitely pursuing her romantically. And he had so loved his Ford Shelby 1000 Cobra.

“Why would we need a nurse in the know when Talia has the run of the hospital?”

“Oh yes, good point!” Melissa sat back in her chair.”Then I give up – I really don’t understand what’s going on.”

Letting his frustration show just a little, Peter felt his eyes bleed red - he was still acclimatising to the change to alpha and it took an effort to do such a small change. It was interesting to note that there was no fear coming from Melissa at all. In fact, she shifted in her seat slightly, blood rising to her cheeks in a barely discernible blush. _Very_ interesting.

“So, what you’re saying is that you simply cannot imagine what a red-blooded male could hope to gain by inviting a beautiful, intelligent woman to dinner on numerous occasions?” He raised his eyebrow sardonically.

He watched as realisation struck, gratified by the way she straightened in her chair, her eyes traversing his face, neck and shoulders with an awareness and interest that hadn’t been there before. It was as if she was truly seeing him for the first time, and she appeared to like what she saw. 

“Perhaps we should explore exactly what you mean with coffee at my place?” She smiled sweetly.

“I would be delighted. Waiter - cheque please!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the 'side' stories that I couldn't seem to squeeze into my Twilight fic. It's the first time I've written Peter/Melissa and it was actually fun, although obviously there's only 500 words. This was completed for the slashthedrabble prompt #557 Explore on Livejournal.
> 
> * * *


End file.
